One week friends
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Beca finds a redhead who doesn't seem to have friends but as soon as she finds out the redhead's secret...will she be able to help? (The summary isn't good but trust me. The actual story is interesting:))
1. Chapter 1

One week friends.

Chapter 1 - The Start Of A Friendship

Beca transferred to a new school and she was a shy girl but one girl in class caught her eye.

A redheaded girl with sky blue eyes was sitting there with no one at her side.

"Uh...hey I'm Beca." Beca said as she approached the redhead and sat beside her.

The redhead turned to her and smiled and said "I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you."

Chloe returned to her book and Beca thought "that's weird...she didn't say my name."

After the first class Beca noticed that Chloe didn't have any friends to talk to and it was kinda sad to see someone so beautiful be lonely.

Beca walked up to Chloe and offered "wanna go to the rooftop and eat there?"

Chloe looked at her and asked "Why are you talking to me?"

"I'm here to be your friend. You just seemed so lonely that I couldn't resist myself to be friends with you." Beca said as she smiled shyly.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and said "sure...why not."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and Chloe never felt this feeling before.

"I just met her and yet...I can feel something unusual." Chloe thought.

When they both got to the rooftop Beca became exhausted and Chloe just shrug.

"So, you ready to eat?" Beca asked curiously with a weak smile.

Chloe nodded and followed Beca and sat on the ground.

Beca took out her lunch while Chloe just stared at her thinking "what is she doing?"

Beca was about to take a bite from her sandwich when she caught Chloe staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Beca asked as she placed her sandwich down.

Chloe blushed and said nervously "n- nothing. I wasn't staring at you."

Beca giggled and broke her bread in half and gave the other half to Chloe.

Chloe looked at the sandwich and blushed and it was like time stopped.

"Are you going to take it?" Beca asked curiously with smile.

Chloe looked directly at Beca's navy blue eyes and slowly took the bread from Beca's hand and ate the sandwich.

"You know, that's homemade, right?" Beca said as she finally bit a piece from her sandwich.

Chloe blushed and asked shyly "th-this is homemade?"

Beca took another bite and answered "yup. I made it myself. Why? Is it good?"

Chloe's eyes shined and it had tears and Beca panicked and ate the last piece of bread and said as she went closer to Chloe, "oh my god! Why are you crying?"

Chloe wiped her tears and said with a sad smile "I never had friends before and I never had homemade stuff before."

Beca smiled and chuckled and said "well, thank you but you didn't have to cry about it."

What Beca didn't know was Chloe had a condition in which after one week...everything that happened will disappear like air.

Chloe chuckled and said "thank you..."

Beca was packing up her lunch box and looked at Chloe, who was smiling brightly and Beca felt joy on the inside.

"For what? All I did was give you my sandwich and become friends with you." Beca said with a chuckle as she stood up and helped Chloe to stand as well.

"Exactly. I wanted to thank you for doing that. You're so kind." Chloe said as she followed Beca back to the classroom.

After school Beca offered Chloe to walk home with her but Chloe declined the offer and went home alone. Beca watched Chloe go and suddenly and tall brunette went beside her.

"Strange, isn't she?" She spoke up.

Beca looked at her and asked "you're a student from my class too, right?"

The girl nodded and said "I'm Stacie Conrad. You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Beca Mitchell. Say, why is Chloe like that?" Beca asked curiously.

Stacie sighed deeply and said "let her tell you. It's better for you to experience it rather than just me telling you."

Beca nodded and watched Stacie walk home by herself.

As soon as Stacie was out of sight, Beca walked home and thought "I wonder what Stacie meant..."

A/N: so many new stories XD tell me what you think about this one X3 I'm not good at romance btw X3


	2. Chapter 2

One week friends

Chapter 2- how to spend time with friends.

Tuesday morning...

Beca went to school and saw Chloe on the way. Beca looked at her and thought "maybe I'll ask her today..."

Beca ran to Chloe and greeted "hey, Chloe. Wanna walk together?"

Chloe looked at Beca with a sad smile and said "no thanks."

Chloe walked faster and Beca caught up to her and said "I wanna ask you a question."

Chloe stopped and sighed "go ahead."

Beca smiled and took a deep breath and asked "wanna be friends with me?"

Chloe just shrugged and didn't make eye contact with Beca and Beca said "well, what's your answer?"

"I appreciate it but, no thanks." She said and that broke Beca's heart. She didn't understand why this girl doesn't want to make friends with anyone.

"I-I'm sorry..." Chloe muttered as she ran as fast as she could to the school.

Beca was left dumbfounded and saw Stacie walking to school as well.

"You tried to be friends, didn't you?" Stacie asked curiously.

Beca nodded and said to herself "if she appreciated my offer then why decline the offer?"

Stacie shook her head slowly and said "at least it was a polite rejection."

Beca sighed and went to school with Stacie.

After the first class it was recess and Beca approached Chloe and showed her a flier.

Chloe looked curiously at the flier and glanced at Beca and asked "what's this?"

"Well, if you don't wanna be friends with me you can at least eat with me to this new dessert shop." Beca said with a confident smile.

Chloe took the flier and looked at it and thought "this looks delicious..."

Beca laughed nervously and asked "so...wanna go with me and eat?"

Chloe smiled and nodded and Beca smiled wider and said "thank you. We'll go there after school."

Chloe watched Beca leave the classroom and was left all alone.

...

"Stacie, can you just tell me why Chloe's like that?" Beca begged as she took her drink out of the vending machine.

Stacie looked at Beca and said "I can't. You wouldn't believe me..."

Beca opened the can of soda and took a sip suddenly Emily, one of Stacie's friends, came.

"Stacie, I've been looking all over for you." Emily whined with a pout as she stood in front of Stacie.

Stacie gave her a cold look and asked "why are you looking for me, Emily?"

Emily tried to catch her breath and Beca just watched the two interact.

"Well, I just want you to go with me to that new dessert shop." Emily answered shyly as she was looking away from Stacie.

Stacie knew Emily had a crush on her but she just wasn't ready. And probably never will be.

"Sorry but...I can't. You can take Beca though." Stacie said as she ran off and Emily tried to catch her but Beca stopped her.

"Let me go!" Emily cried as she tried to get out of Beca's grip.

Beca pulled her and said "stop. If you keep chasing her, she will just keep on running away."

Emily stopped and calmed down and sighed "y-you're right."

Beca smiled a little and let's Emily go slowly and asked "so, why did Stacie run away? Did you do anything that made her upset?"

Emily shook her head shyly and Beca asked curiously "then what is it?"

"I..." Emily muttered.

"I what?" Beca asked curiously.

Emily took a deep breath and said "I have a crush on Stacie."

Beca nodded and sat down on a bleacher with Emily.

"So, you're a transferee here, right?" Emily asked curiously.

Beca nodded and threw the bottle of soda in the trash can and asked "you know Chloe, right?"

Emily's smile began to fade and sighed "yeah...she was my childhood friend."

Beca became even more curious and asked "what happened to the both if you?"

Emily was on the verge of crying and answered "she forgot me...and I don't want to talk about it."

Beca nodded and Emily began to break down and Beca said softly "I'm sorry...I'm sure you'll tell me when we get even closer."

Emily wiped her tears off and suddenly the bell rang and Beca stood up and said "stop crying. We have to go to class."

Emily looked at Beca, who had a smile on her face, and took her hand and followed Beca to the classroom and saw Stacie, who looked so pissed off.

Beca sat beside Stacie and asked softly "are you alright?"

Stacie ignored her and Beca sighed and went to Chloe, who was doing something.

"Hey. Have you eaten already?" Beca asked as she tried to figure out what Chloe was doing.

Chloe looked at her and shook her head and Beca offered "do you want me to eat with you?"

"No thanks...I'm not hungry anyway." Chloe said coldly as she continued writing something.

After school Chloe and Beca and Emily walked to the dessert shop and it was pretty awkward for Emily and Chloe to be together.

"Um...Beca." Chloe called softly and Beca glanced at Chloe and asked "what is it?"

"Th-thank you." Chloe said as she didn't make eye contact with Beca.

Beca smiled and sat down at one of the tables.

"These look delicious." Emily squealed as she looked at the menu.

Beca chuckled and said "you know what...I'll pay for the food. My treat."

Chloe looked at Beca and tried to say something and Beca said "it's fine. Don't worry."

After they ate, Emily went home and Chloe and Beca went home together.

"Say, Chloe, I heard that you're the class math representative or something." Beca started as she tried not to get things awkward.

Chloe just coughed and Beca didn't hear a "yes" or "no" from her. Beca asked her again and Chloe replied with a cough.

"Do you have a cold or something?" Beca asked curiously when suddenly Chloe stopped.

"Why are you following me?" Chloe asked coldly.

Beca blushed and said nervously "I'm sorry...I-I didn't realize it."

Chloe went in her house without another word and Beca sighed in relief.

"I won't give up. She just needs time...I won't rush her."

Beca saw Chloe from the window and shouted "Chloe!"

Chloe looked at her and Beca continued "you're a good person!"

Chloe blushed and her eyes became watery and she slowly smiled and said "thank you!"

That was the first time that Beca saw Chloe smile.

A/N: tell me what you guys think about this chapter? :) I'll see you all next time X3


	3. Chapter 3

One week friends

Chapter 3 - friends of friends.

Wednesday morning...

Beca was late for school and thought "crap. I knew it was a bad idea to stay up all night."

Beca arrived at school, exhausted and tired. Emily and Stacie saw her and approached her and Emily asked "are you alright, Beca?"

Beca tried to catch her breath and suddenly the bell rang.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Beca sighed as she smiled weakly.

"We better go to class though." Stacie said as she went inside the building.

Emily smiled at Beca and said "let's go."

Emily and Beca followed Stacie and went to the classroom and started class.

After class it was recess and Beca noticed that Chloe was going to the rooftop with her lunch.

"I have to go for awhile." Beca said as she ran off with her lunch and Emily and Stacie looked at each other with confused looks but shrugged it off.

Beca opened the door and saw Chloe unwrapping her lunch.

Beca was breathing heavily and Chloe quirked her eyebrows and asked "why are you here again?"

Beca walked towards her and sat beside her and said "well, we're going to have lunch here all the time so..."

"We can't be friends, Beca." Chloe said as she stared at her lunch box and Beca chuckled and said "I'm just here to eat with you. But, can you tell me why we can't be friends?"

Chloe was holding back her tears and said "I can't be friends with you because I lose all my memory of the people I become friends with on Monday."

Beca just stared at her and Chloe wiped the tears from her face.

Beca smiled a little and said "then, we'll just call this place our "first time" it is kinda special up here so why not?"

Chloe was surprised at Beca's answer and smiled at her and said "sure..."

Beca and Chloe ate their lunch and Beca asked "is that homemade curry?"

Chloe blushed and placed her spoon down and said "yes...I really love homemade stuff so..."

Beca smiled and asked "can I take a bite?"

Chloe stared at Beca and nodded slowly as she gave Beca her lunchbox and watch her eat it.

Beca widened her eyes and said "this is fantastic. You're a great cook, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and asked "r-really?"

Beca nodded and had a last taste of Chloe's curry and gave it back to her.

"Say, let's do this all the time..." Beca sighed happily as she relaxed and looked at the sky.

Chloe just stared at Beca and said softly "yeah sure..."

...

After school Beca, Emily and Stacie went home together.

"Is it true that Chloe forgets the people she gets close with on a Monday?" Beca asked curiously.

Emily was shaking off the dust from her skirt and said "yeah...she forgot about me so..."

Stacie smirked and made Emily trip.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Emily groaned as she stood up slowly and Beca chuckled softly.

"Well, you better look where you're going next time, Junk." Stacie scoffed as she continued walking.

Beca helped Emily straighten up and said "she is right. So, what plans do we have this weekend?"

"Probably do karaoke..." Stacie said. Beca smiled and asked "can I bring Chloe over?"

Stacie stopped and looked at Beca with anger and said calmly "of course...just keep her away from me."

Stacie ran and Beca tried to chase her but Emily shook her head and said "just let her be. She's always like that whenever someone mentions Chloe's name."

Beca nodded and just walked home with Emily.

...

On a Sunday night Beca invited Chloe to do karaoke with her, Emily and Stacie.

"Are you sure you want to bring me?" Chloe asked curiously as she tried to fix her hair a little and Beca looked at her and said "yup. This will just be like our thing, you know?"

Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Emily went in a room and Emily squealed "this is going to be fun."

Chloe and Beca sat together and Stacie and Emily sat on the other side together.

"Well, who's going to sing first?" Stacie asked with a smirk as she looked at Emily and Emily blushed and stuttered "m-me?! I don't think I s-sing very well."

Stacie chuckled and said "a duet, then?"

Stacie and Emily stood up and took the microphones and picked a song.

After hours of singing and drinking later Chloe noticed that it was getting late.

"Beca." Chloe called out softly.

Beca heard Chloe call her name and asked softly "what is it, Chlo?"

"It's getting kinda late...I should probably go..." Chloe said shyly as she twirled her hair around and Beca nodded.

"Hey, Stace." Beca called.

Stacie turned around and looked at Beca and asked "what?"

"I have to take Chloe home. You don't mind, right?" Beca asked with a nervous smile on her face and stared at Stacie awkwardly.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." Stacie replied coldly as she continued singing with Emily.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and left the room.

While Beca was walking Chloe home she could feel the awkwardness in the air heating up and Beca knew she had to start a conversation.

"Say, what's your condition called?" Beca asked awkwardly as she mentally slaps herself in the face and thought "why would I ask that?!"

Chloe looked at the sky and answered "I have amnesia."

Beca quirked her eyebrows as she asked curiously "isn't amnesia like a disorder that you forget things for a long time unless you treat it correctly?"

Chloe nodded and suddenly grabbed Beca's hand and said "yeah but, mine is different."

Beca blushed as she felt Chloe's warm hand and stuttered "r-really? What makes it d-different?"

Chloe sighed deeply and said "I told you before. I forget the people I get close to every week."

Beca nodded and suddenly Beca noticed that they were at Chloe's house already.

Chloe let's go of Beca's hand slowly and said softly "well, thank you for taking me home."

Beca tried to make a solution but nothing came up but she couldn't because she was so tired.

"No problem, Chloe. Anytime." Beca said as she left Chloe outside of her house.

...

Monday morning...

Beca woke up and tried to search for her phone.

"I wonder where I last left it?" Beca thought to herself as she opened the drawers but failed on finding what she lost.

Beca groaned in frustration and sat down on her bed and muttered "this is bad."

Suddenly she heard her ringtone and she tried to find the source of the sound. Beca crawled under her bed and saw her phone and grabbed it.

"Found it." Beca muttered as she opened her phone.

When Beca opened her phone she saw 3 messages. One from Emily, one from Stacie and an unknown number.

Beca checked Emily's message and it said: "Stacie's bringing me home! Can you believe it? I'm really flushed right now, DJ. Anyways, hope you're still alive after walking Chloe alone in the dark :)"

Beca shook her head with a dorky smile on her face and proceeded to Stacie's text.

Sunday (August 26. 12:30 am)

Hey, Stacie here. You left me with the one who wants to literally bang me on the couch. I hate you for that. .-. Well, don't ever do that again, idiot. Goodnight, DJ ;)

Beca sighed and muttered "typical cold Stacie."

Beca checked the unknown number and it said: "this is Chloe. I found your number in my notebook yesterday. I had fun by the way :)"

Beca can feel her cheeks heating up and thought "m-my number o-on her notebook?!"

Beca checked the time and noticed that she was going to be late so she immediately took a shower and took a piece of sandwich and left immediately.

...

Beca went in her classroom and saw Stacie and Emily talking so she approached them.

"What are you both talking about?" Beca asked curiously.

Emily looked at Beca with a wide smile and hugged her and Beca asked "wh-what's happening?"

Emily unwrapped herself around Beca and looked at Stacie with an excited expression and squealed "tell her."

Stacie smirked and said "my parents left and I'm all alone at maybe we could hang out there today."

Beca nodded and said "sure. I can't wait."

Beca glanced at Chloe and approached her and thought "I hope her amnesia isn't true..."

When Beca almost placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder, Chloe shot her a cold look and asked with a small smile "who are you?"

It broke Beca's heart when Chloe said that but she knew it couldn't be helped.

"I'm Beca Mitchell. Wanna have lunch at the rooftop later?" Beca offered with a sad smile.

Chloe looked at her and said "yeah, sure."

...

A/N: cliffhanger maybe? XD (I think this is a filler chapter though .-. Or I think it wasn't that good ._.) Tell me what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Friends

Chapter 4- Friendship Diary

After their first class it was their recess and Beca noticed that Chloe was gone.

Beca went to the rooftop of the school and saw Chloe unpacking her lunch box.

"Hey, Chloe." Beca greeted as she sat beside Chloe.

Chloe looked at her and sighed "oh. It's you again."

Beca noticed that Chloe seems to be a little sad.

"You seem off. Is something wrong?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe began crying and Beca immediately hugged her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Beca said softly as she lightly stroked Chloe's hair.

"I-I wish I could remember you but...I couldn't." Chloe cried as she held Beca tighter.

Beca can feel her tears streaming down her face and Chloe said "I feel like I've known you from somewhere..."

Chloe blushed and slowly pushed Beca and sighed "I'm sorry..."

"N-no. It's alright. You can rely on me anytime." Beca said with a warm smile.

Chloe looked at her lunch and offered it to Beca and asked "do you want to try some of my homemade cooking?"

"Of course." Beca said as she took a bite from Chloe's homemade curry and was really impressed.

"This is good." Beca said as she wiped some sauce out of her face.

Chloe hid her blush and said shyly "th-thank you..."

"We should do this again. Maybe tomorrow." Beca suggested.

Chloe frowned and said "I really shouldn't..."

"Come on, I'm just going to eat here. Nothing else." Beca said sincerely as she smiled a little.

Chloe just nodded and ate her lunch.

After they finish their lunch Chloe looked at Beca and said softly "I wish there was a way to know you better..."

Beca looked at Chloe's noteboook and thought of a solution and said "why don't you record the things you do?"

Chloe glanced at Beca and looked at her pink notebook and said "that's a great idea."

"You can record anything there so you wouldn't forget it." Beca said as she became excited and Chloe loved the idea.

...

After school Stacie and Emily noticed something about Beca.

"Beca, are you alright?" Stacie asked curiously.

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and answered awkwardly "um...yeah. Why is there something wrong with me?"

Stacie shook her head and Emily explained "no. Nothing's wrong with you. It just looks like you had a great day."

"What? I can't be happy? Is that what you're trying to say?" Beca joked as Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying. It's just weird seeing you zone out all the time." Emily answered with a shrug and Beca chuckled.

"Well, today is definitely the best day of my life." Beca said as she looked up at the sky.

Stacie and Emily smirked and Stacie teased "why, Mitchell? Why is this your best day?"

"Well, I made Chloe keep a journal diary thing." Beca answered with a proud smile on her face.

"That's a wonderful idea, Becs." Emily said with a smile.

"I know." Beca said as she looked at the sky.

...

The next day Chloe was holding a pink spiral notebook.

"Pink, really?" Stacie muttered.

Emily glared at her and pounded her lightly.

"Ow. What was that for?" Stacie asked angrily.

"Be nice to Chloe, okay?" Emily said with a wink.

Stacie rolled her eyes and suddenly Beca came and Chloe called her.

"Beca, I'll finally record my daily life." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca chuckled and said "great. We'll start later, shall we?"

Chloe nodded and said shyly "thank you, Beca."

Beca smiled and said "no problem, Chloe."

Chloe sat down on her chair and opened her notebook and started writing.

[August 30]

Dear, diary

Today, a girl named Beca helped me today. She's really nice and sweet. It's fun being friends with her. I wish I can be with her...forever.

...

A/N: yup. My cover is blown. This is actually from the anime called "one week friends" but I'm giving it my own twist. Did you guys like this chapter? Tell me :3 I would love to know :D


	5. Chapter 5

One week friends

Chapter 5- fighting with friends.

...

Days later, Chloe learned so much about Beca. She knew what her hobbies were, what her favorite food is and lots of information about Beca.

It was all in that pink notebook she always carried around.

Rumours began to spread that they were dating so...when it was Monday people have been whispering while Beca was walking towards her classroom and overheard one of her classmates whisper "isn't she dating Chloe?"

"I think so. I feel bad for Beca..." The girl whispered.

Beca looked at them and they suddenly looked away and went far away from Beca.

"What is wrong with these people?" Beca thought.

Suddenly Chloe came and looked at her coldly and sat at her seat.

Beca looked at Chloe and whispered "hey, Chloe."

Chloe glanced at her and scoffed "what do you want?"

"Have you heard about the rumors?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and lied "what rumors?"

Chloe knew but because of her amnesia she forgot who Beca was.

"Chloe, where's your notebook?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe opened her bag and suddenly Stacie came and said with a smirk "if it isn't the two lovebirds."

"Stacie? What did you tell everyone?" Beca asked hiding her anger from her voice.

Stacie laughed bitterly and said "I told everyone the truth. Duh."

Beca stood up and threw a punch on Stacie but failed to hit her.

Chloe immediately stood up and cried "st-stop. I don't want you two to fight."

Stacie and Beca calmed down and looked at Chloe and Beca glared at Stacie.

"I don't know who the both of you are but...one of you must be Beca..." Chloe said as she looked at the both of them with tears.

Beca widened her eyes and said "that would be me..."

Suddenly Emily came all tired and exhausted.

"Am I...late?" Emily asked as she tried to breathe normally.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and checked her watch and said with a chuckle "you're far from late, Em."

Emily blushed and approached Chloe and held her hand and whispered "take care of Beca, okay?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side and asked "wh-what?! We're not dating."

Emily looked down in embarrassment and apologized "I'm sorry. I just heard it from Stacie and-"

"It's fine..." Chloe said with a warm smile as she calmed Emily down.

Class started and Beca stared at Chloe and Stacie quietly snapped her fingers in front of Beca.

Beca blinked and shook her head and scoffed quietly "what do you want?"

"I'll talk about it later." Stacie whispered.

Beca nodded and thought "she better apologize..."

...

After class Beca and Stacie went to the rooftop and stayed there for awhile.

"What did you want, Conrad?" Beca asked as she tried to be calm.

Stacie opened her bag and pulled out a pink notebook not just any pink notebook...it was Chloe's.

Beca widened her eyes and stuttered "St-Stacie...why do you h-have that?"

Stacie didn't answer but instead looked away and Beca took it immediately from Stacie and looked inside.

(September 21st)

-Beca and I ate on the rooftop and she began discussing about Stacie and Emily. I think both of her friends are nice but we don't get along for some reason.-

Beca looked at Stacie and ran off somewhere.

Suddenly Emily came and Beca ran past her.

"Beca, wait!" Emily shouted as she was about to chase her but Stacie stopped her.

Stacie shook her head and Emily sighed deeply.

...

Beca was running when suddenly she bumped in to Chloe.

"Ow." Chloe groaned as she opened her eyes slowly and realized that she bumped in to Beca. She saw a pink notebook and thought "isn't that...mine?"

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Beca said as she immediately stood up and offered Chloe help.

Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled herself up and pat away the dirt from her skirt.

Chloe and Beca stood there and it was like time stopped and Beca was the first one to speak "um...I'm here to give this back to you."

Beca offered Chloe's notebook and Chloe shyly took it and said "th-thank you."

Chloe opened her notebook and she widened her eyes and Beca watched Chloe.

Chloe slowly looked at Beca and hugged her.

...

(September 23rd)

I will forever treasure my friendship with Beca. I don't want to fight with her. It isn't fun fighting with friends...are we really just friends?

...

A/N: well, this was...a long chapter. I think XD tell me what you think :3


	6. Chapter 6

One week friends

Chapter 6 - New friends.

...

While it was break time, Chloe went up the rooftop and Beca couldn't come since she was absent.

Chloe was eating peacefully when suddenly she felt like someone was watching her.

"That's weird..."

Suddenly she caught someone behind the door.

"Who's there?" Chloe asked curiously.

Emily showed herself and said shyly "I-I'm sorry for...interrupting you."

Chloe glared at her and scoffed "what are you doing here?"

Emily began to stutter and Chloe sighed deeply and said "never mind...just don't talk to me."

Chloe stood up and left the rooftop and Emily thought "this will be hard."

...

The next day Beca was still absent due to her sickness and Chloe felt kinda lonely when suddenly someone came up to her and asked "why do you look so sad?"

Chloe looked at Emily and said "didn't I tell you to not talk to me?"

Emily laughed nervously and offered shyly "w-will you b-be my friend?"

Chloe stared at Emily's chocolate brown eyes and sighed "no. I'm not ready. Yet."

Emily frowned slightly and said "you could at least help me visit Beca."

Chloe looked away and thought "maybe this is my chance..."

"What do you say, Chloe?" Emily asked with a smile and Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'm not doing anything anyway so..." Chloe said as her sapphire blue eyes shined and Emily chuckled.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you later." Emily said as she went back to her seat.

...

After school Emily waited Chloe to finish her math club activities. When suddenly Stacie saw her and asked "were you waiting for me?"

Emily quirked her eyebrows and shook her head and said "I'm actually waiting for...Chloe."

Stacie's mood changed immediately and growled "after all she's done to you...you're just going to hurt yourself again?"

Emily frowned and placed her hand on Stacie's shoulder and said "you're wrong...I'm going to relive the moments me and Chloe had."

Chloe went out of the building and said "let's go, Emily."

Emily nodded and followed Chloe and left Stacie confused and angry.

...

Chloe followed Emily to Beca's house and when they got there Emily rang the doorbell.

"Are you sure that we're not...intruding?" Chloe asked shyly.

Emily shook her head and said "nope. Besides...I bet Beca wants to see you."

Chloe blushed and suddenly no one answered the door so Emily just went in.

"Beca? Where are you?" Emily called.

Emily waited for an answer and heard "Em? Is that you?"

Emily chuckled and said "yup. I brought someone special as well."

Beca stood up and widened her eyes as she saw Chloe who was just standing there looking at her surroundings.

"Ch-Chloe?!" Beca asked with a surprised tone.

Chloe smiled at her and said "I just followed Emily here..."

Beca chuckled and Emily went to the kitchen and made soup while Beca went back to bed and Chloe looked after her.

"So, are you friends with Emily now?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Chloe looked at Emily's direction and said "yeah...I think."

Emily caught Chloe looking at her and smiled.

"That's good. I'm not always going to be at school, you know? I don't want you to be lonely." Beca said as she stared at Chloe's sapphire blue eyes.

Chloe stroked Beca's hair and asked "can I have two or more friends?"

Beca laughed and said "of course. The more the merrier, right?"

Chloe stood up and took out her diary and sat at Beca's study table and started to write and Beca smiled at the sight she was seeing suddenly Emily came.

"Guys, are you having fun without me?" Emily asked with a pout as she placed the soup she made beside Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes and said with a chuckle "no. But...you didn't have to make me soup, Em."

Emily quirked her eyebrows and said proudly "but I have to since you're my best friend, Beca."

Beca laughed and grabbed the soup from Emily.

 _"Having multiple friends is fun. But, is Beca really a friend or something else...I keep feeling something different."_ Chloe wrote and stared at it and sighed and suddenly Emily startled her.

Chloe shrieked and asked "Emily, why did you do that?!"

Emily laughed and said innocently "I just wanted to know what you're writing."

Chloe blushed and scoffed "I-It's nothing."

Emily smirked and sat beside Beca and Chloe can feel her heartbeat getting faster.

...

A/N: What will Chloe do? IDK yet XD well, if you guys have any idea feel free to tell me :3


End file.
